OFENSA
by Zafy
Summary: Relato para h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n / Harry habla sin conciderar que puede ofender a Draco...


Un reto más de h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n /

**

* * *

**

**Ofensa**

—Eres un cobarde —siseó Harry, mientras jalaba de la silla su abrigo, para ponérselo encima.

—Por supuesto que no soy un cobarde —respondió Draco, claramente ofendido pero sin moverse de la cama. Harry volteó mirarlo un instante, aún con las sábanas desordenadas sobre las piernas. Como normalmente le pasaba, su boca se secó y tardó un par de segundos en recordar que estaba enfadado y que babear delante de Draco no era correcto en aquella situación.

—Sí lo eres —dijo Harry, girándose para tomar de la mesa de noche su varita —estoy jodidamente harto de que tengamos que escondernos porque no quieres decirle a tu padre lo que está pasando. —Volteó hacia la cama y señaló a Draco —Por eso eres un cobarde.

—Y tú un egoísta; mi padre podría enfadarse mucho, aún no está preparado para recibir tan trágica noticia, que me he dejado engatusar por el jodido niño que vivió, y que además es un egoísta que no piensa en mi bien.

Harry abrió la boca, incapaz de contestar por la forma tan decidida en que Draco había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—No piensas en mí, sólo en decirle al mundo entero que tienes a Draco Malfoy en tu cama, en presumir de ello, sin considerar que eso traerá serios problemas a mi estabilidad emocional, y por ende quizá problemas en lo que sea que tengamos tú y yo. —Draco dejó caer las sábanas un poco más, con dramatismo, revelando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Yo no he querido… es decir, yo entiendo que sea difícil pero…

—Pero de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, que mi padre me desherede, o me mande a otra parte del mundo para apartarme de ti porque no lo he preparado lo suficiente como para asimilar tan delicada noticia… —Draco se sentó un poco más en la cama, buscando con la mirada sus ropas.

—¿Qué te mande lejos?

—Iré ahora mismo a decírselo, seguramente estará en casa, tomando un fire whisky, como acostumbra a estas horas —continuó Draco, poniéndose en pie, se quedó un instante quieto, sabiéndose observado por Harry, antes de inclinarse a recoger sus pantalones.

—A veces creo que exageras un poco con eso y…

—Bueno, ya tendrás forma de descubrirlo, ¿no?; si mañana no vuelvo será porque estaré ya instalado en una de las propiedades de la familia en el exterior. Soy menor de edad, mi padre tiene autoridad para hacerlo.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas… —pidió Harry, entrando en pánico por la idea de no ver a Draco más, por no tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo y amarlo como se les estaba haciendo costumbre desde los últimos meses.

—Y yo no quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde, la valentía no está en tirarse de cabeza frente a los problemas de cualquier manera y ver qué pasa, para tal caso no quiero ser tan valiente como tú pregonas, prefiero mi propio método, aquel que dice que es mejor calcular nuestros movimientos para obtener la mayor ganancia, en este caso, permanecer a tu lado, pero si lo que quieres es que te haga caso… —Draco dejó en el aire las palabras, mientras metía una pierna en los pantalones, escuchó el jadeo de Harry cerca de él, pero aún así no se volteó a mirarlo.

—No, no, escucha, si lo que quieres es más tiempo y…

—No, está bien, entiendo tu apuro, simplemente pensamos de maneras diferentes —interrumpió con voz calmada, mientras se terminaba de subir los pantalones.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que decírselo a tu padre, o a nadie —le dijo Harry, tomándolo por las muñecas para detenerlo.

—No lo sé, Harry, no quiero que creas que soy un cobarde…

—¡Y no lo pienso! No sabía lo que decía hace un momento, ven, vamos a la cama, aún es temprano y…

—¿Entonces no piensas que soy un cobarde? —preguntó Draco, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia y dejándose arrastrar hasta la cama.

—Por supuesto que no, no eres un cobarde, ya está, lo he dicho, ¿estás contento ahora?

—Mmm… —Draco dejó que Harry deslizara los pantalones hasta abajo nuevamente y que lo tendiera en la cama. —No lo sé… Es una afrenta muy grave, ¿sabes? Decirle a alguien que es un cobarde…

—¡Te recompensaré! —exclamó rápidamente Harry abriendo su abrigo y dejándolo caer en el piso. Draco arqueó una ceja, apreciando la forma en que sus músculos se marcaban conforme se iba deshaciendo de la ropa.

—¿Recompensarme?

—Sí, claro que lo haré —aseguró Harry, subiendo a la cama y gateando hasta él.

—¿Y nunca más dirás que soy un cobarde?

—No, nunca más.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Draco, la boca de Harry estaba a sólo unos milímetros de sus labios, pero aún así no cedió al beso hasta escucharlo decir lo que quería oír.

—Te lo prometo. Nunca más diré que eres un cobarde —susurró, antes de inclinarse a besarlo, dispuesto a resarcir la, según Draco, tremenda ofensa que había cometido contra él.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Zafy


End file.
